As the popularity of Golf has increased among non-professional players in recent years, so too has the variability in the skill level and ages of the players. As such, players of all ages and skill levels can typically be found on golf courses across the world. Women and children are particularly disadvantaged by the strength requirements of competitive golf play against adult males. As is known, golf is a difficult game that requires practice and frequent play to develop the strength, flexibility and skill to play well. Unfortunately, most people do not have the resources to spend a sufficient amount of time practicing and playing to develop this skill. Accordingly, to make the game more satisfying and less frustrating players are always looking for a way to enhance their skills as quickly and easily as possible. As may be expected businesses that manufacture and sell golfing equipment, such as golf clubs and golf balls, have taken notice of this increase in popularity and desire to play well and have taken steps to capitalize on this trend.
One such step involves the technological advancements to golf equipment that increases the performance of the golfer, such as the development of improved golf club shafts, grips and heads that enhance the overall characteristics and performance of the golf club. For example, one such technological advancement involves golf balls that are specially configured to go farther, higher or that are ‘softer’ to give the player more control and backspin. In fact, golf ball technology has advanced so much that golf balls are typically divided into two categories: recreational and advanced balls. Another such technological advancement involves the golf clubs themselves. For example, “woods” (such as a driver) are long distance clubs that are meant to drive the golf ball a great distance towards the green. Typically, these clubs have a large head and long shaft to achieve the maximum club head speed and may be made from wood, metal, composite materials or a combination of these materials. Club head speed is one significant factor in achieving the maximum distance of the golf ball because of the transference of energy from the golf club head to the ball. For example, professional golfers can achieve consistent club head speeds of over 100 miles per hour. In fact, the interaction between the club head and ball typically determines how far the ball will travel. However, not every player is able to achieve these speeds and average players typically have an average club head speed of about 85 miles per hour.
Another factor which is significant in achieving the maximum distance of the golf ball is compression of the ball. When the club face strikes the ball, the ball experiences a compression and deformation by the force of impact of the club face on the ball and the relationship between speed of the club head and the initial velocity of the ball is dependent upon a “coefficient of restitution” of the ball which is typically a measurement of the ability of the club face to rebound the ball. At the point of impact between the club head and the ball, kinetic energy is transferred to and stored by the ball as the ball attempts to regain its shape.
As such, a number of clubs are typically designed to take advantage of the coefficient of restitution of the ball to help these players achieve longer distances while still hitting the golf ball at average club head speeds. One type of club head design includes face plates that resiliently store energy (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,965) such that when the club face hits the ball, energy is stored in the club head and transferred back to the ball when the ball leaves the club face. Other types of club head designs include weight inserts to give the club head more momentum during the swing and a more solid striking surface when hitting the ball. Unfortunately however, current club face designs are not able to efficiently control compression of the ball at the point of impact between the club head and the ball.